the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Muppet Caper (CGI film)/Credits
Full Credits for The Great Muppet Caper (CGI film). Logos Logos (Russia) Logos (International) Opening WARNER BROS. PICTURES METRO-GOLDWYN-MAYER and UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents In Association with VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES BRON CREATIVE JIM HENSON COMPANY and THE MUPPET STUDIO A OVERBROOK ENTERTAINMENT / DAVIS ENTERTAINMENT / ORIGINAL FILM Production A LUKAIN ANIMATION film In Collaboration with LOTS OF PEOPLE A LOTS OF MUPPET Film The Great Muppet Caper Closing Directed by PAUL FISHER Produced by JOHN DAVIS, p.g.a, NEAL H. MORITZ Story by ALVIN CHUCKLES, BEZ CRAVER and DAVID BERLIN Screenplay by BEZ CRAVER and NICHALOS STOLLER Executive Producers NICHALOS STOLLER BRUCE BERMAN MARTIN G. BAKER Music by JOHN DEBNEY Editor KEVIN CROSS, c.s.a Crawl Art Cast Live-Action Cast Live-Action and Animated Film Crew Frank welker Leonard nimoy cree summer Story TBA Editorial TBA Art Development TBA Modeling TBA Rigging TBA Camera and Staging TBA Animation TBA Crowd Animation TBA Characters TBA Matte Painting TBA Effects TBA Lighting TBA Compositing TBA Production TBA Stereoscopic 3D TBA Post Production Additional Voices Newell Alexander Stephen Apostolina Mitch Carter David Cowgill Jackie Gonneau Richard Horvitz Joanna Leeds David Michie Alexander Strashnoe Rosemary Alexander Susan Boyajian Brook Chalmers Peter Falls Grey Griffin Rif Hutton Richard McGregor Jason Periman Michael Sorich Lynnanne Zager Steve Alterman Thomas Bromhead June Christopher Jeff Fischer Bridget Hoffman Joyce Kurtz Scott Menville Juan Pope Kelly Stables ADR Loop Group David Arnott Doug Burch Catherine Cavadini Lanai Chapman Will Collyer Abby Craden Aaron Fors Willow Geer Barbara Iley Carlyle King Daamen J. Krall Jeremy Maxwell Paige Pollack Alex Puccinelli David J. Randolph Noreen Reardon Regina Taufen Nancy Truman Lots of Muppets Group Music Technology LuKain Animation Studio Team Soundtrack Available on LOTS OF MUSIC / Score album on Songs "Love Train" Written by John Debney Performed by Anna Kendrick and Lots of Muppets Produced by Gary Smith "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" Written by John Debney Performed by Kermit and Miss Piggy Produced by Gary Smith Original Vocal by Elton John and Kiki Dee Special Thanks to In Memory of JIM & JANE HENSON JERRY NELSON The Producer Wish to Thank Howard DePass Footages: Maleficent courtesy of Disney Enterprises, Inc. all rights reserved Zombie Train courtesy of Box10. all rights reserved Visit the MGM Pictures Website at: www.MGM.com No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms is purely coincidental. Copyright © 2019 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Inc., Universal Studios, Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., LuKain Animation and BRON Creative MG1, LLC All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal logo © 2013 Universal Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Inc., Universal Studios, Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., and LuKain Animation are the authors and creators of this motion picture for the purposes of the copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits